Story:Black Canary/New Challenges/Chapter 4
At the Arrowcave Dinah is pacing about as Barbara is looking for Selina and Miranda as well as Lex. Is Typhuss gonna be ok? Barbara says as she looks at her. Dinah looks at her. Typhuss will be fine just needs to cool off, I know I haven't known him that long, but you have known him for years Dinah says as she looks at Barbara. She looks at her. I've never known him to wanting to kill someone to keep the Federation safe true he killed Cole to save Admiral Martin and the Bajoran people on Bajor, and with him still caring about Selina after everything she put him through not knowing about Helena Barbara says as she looks at Dinah. Dinah looks at her. You have no idea what he went through these past few years, dealing with Adrian Chase, the explosion on Lian Yu, the aftermath of Lian Yu, Earth-2 Laurel, Vincent Sobel, Cayden James and Ricardo Diaz, I know what he has been through, I fight beside him every day Dinah says as she looks at Barbara. Barbara looks at her. He hasn't been the same since Lian Yu when up in smoke and then the death of Captain Lance Barbara says as she looks at Dinah. Dinah looks at her. No he hasn't, Quentin and Typhuss were very close and he misses him very much Dinah says as she looks at Barbara. Curtis chimes in. Hey we've got something its a massive energy spike Curtis says as he looks at them. Typhuss, Rene, John, and Dinah are at the screen as Typhuss looks at him. What does that mean Typhuss says as he looks at Curtis. Curtis shrugs his shoulders. Maybe we should take a look Rene says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Suit up Typhuss says as he looks at the team. They got geared up. At the downtown area the team shows up as both John and Rene checked corners of the buildings to make sure they don't get ambushed, Typhuss looks at Dinah. I don't like this, this feels like a trap Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. Dinah looks at him. Same here Dinah says as she looks at him. Then a force field goes around the team. Damn it, we are trapped in here Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. LexCorp soldiers show up as Lex walks out of hiding clapping his hands. All of you fell for my trap, you dumb, stupid vigilantes Lex says as he looks at Team Arrow. Typhuss looks at Lex. Can you stop your gloating, tell us what you want, Lex Typhuss says as he looks at Lex. Lex looks at Team Arrow. I want all vigilantes to stop their missions to save the world Lex says as he looks at them. Typhuss starts laughing at Lex. That's like asking criminals to stop doing crimes, we aren't going to do that Typhuss says as he looks at Lex. Lex looks at him. Ah, Typhuss you've already done that with her and trying to do that with the mother of that bratty bitch of a daughter of yours Lex says as he looks at him. Typhuss gets out an arrow and fires it but the force field knocks it down as Lex looks at him. That didn't work, nice try Lex says as he looks at Lex. I'm tired of your voice, now take this force field offline so I can beat the hell out of you Typhuss says as he looks at Lex. Lex thinks. How about you lower your weapons and hand me Earth-2 Laurel so I can punish her for betraying me, or she dies Lex says as he looks at them. One of the soldiers is holding Rene's daughter at gun point. Rene points his weapon as Earth-2 Laurel. Lower the force field hand my daughter to me and I'll hand her over to you Rene says as he looks at Lex. The team is shocked by Rene suddenly agreeing to hand over Earth-2 Laurel to Lex. Lex smiles. I'm happy someone is willing to be a reasonable person Lex says as he looks at him. The force field deactivates and the soldier hands Rene his daughter and he hands them Earth-2 Laurel and they beam away with her via Asgard beaming technology. At the Arrowcave Rene is knocked over the rail after Typhuss punched him in the jaw as he dresses him down. Are you out of your damn mind!, how did you know Lex wouldn't kill your daughter after you gave Earth-2 Laurel to him, you just gave her up, that was dumb Rene Typhuss says as he looks at Rene. Rene fights back and it takes John and Curtis to pull them apart. SHE'S MY WORLD TYPHUSS EVER SINCE I LOST MY WIFE I'VE BEEN MAKING SURE SHE STAYS SAFE AND WHY WOULD I CARE ABOUT SOMEONE WHO NEARLY PUT THIS TEAM SIX FEET UNDER ON FIVE SEPARATE OCCASIONS! Rene shouts as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss tries to get lose to tear him apart but John keeps a good grip on him, as Dinah screeches a bit to stop them from fighting as she looks at them. Stop it!, we are a team, what the hell are you two doing!, Lex is the enemy we shouldn't be fighting each other, we need to rescue Laurel Dinah says as she looks at them. Rene looks at her. I'm not going to rescue Laurel Rene says as he looks at Dinah. Typhuss looks at Rene. Then you can sit this one out Rene, go home then Typhuss says as he looks at Rene. Rene leaves in frustration. Meanwhile at LexCorp Earth-2 Laurel is hanging with her hands tied to a chain as she wakes up and sees Lex standing in front of her. You are going to kill me, Typhuss and the rest of the team are going to save me from you Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at Lex. Lex looks at her as he gets out a Klingon painstick and walks over to her. Before they get here, I get to have some fun with you Lex says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel and hits her in the stomach with the painstick as Earth-2 Laurel screams in pain. Selina looks at Miranda. This isn't right Miranda he's a mad man bent on revenge that's not what I want I just wanted to rob jewelry stores and banks of diamonds Selina says as she looks at Miranda. Miranda looks at her. Maybe you are right, we never wanted this just to rob jewelry and diamonds Miranda says as she looks at Selina. Selina looks at her. What are we going to do he'll kill us if we decide to leave Selina says as she looks at Miranda. Miranda looks at her. We have to stop him from hurting Laurel Miranda says as she looks at Selina. Selina nods at her. Lex smirks at Earth-2 Laurel as he twirls the painstick and looks at her. Selina takes out her whip and wraps the whip on Lex's painstick and pulls it out of his hand. Lex turns to Selina pissed off. What the hell are you doing Selina! Lex says as he looks at Selina. Selina looks at Lex. Stopping you from hurting Laurel, get away from her now Selina says as she looks at Lex. Miranda points the sonic rifle at Lex as he looks at her. You too, what are you two, heroes Lex says as he looks at Miranda. I will fire, if you force me to Miranda says as she looks at Lex. Selina looks at him. We didn't agree to torturing someone to death we only agreed to defeating Team Arrow Selina says as she looks at him. Lex looks at her. I can help you defeat Team Arrow Lex says as he looks at them. Miranda looks at him. Thanks but no thanks we know who we can trust and who we can't trust Miranda says as she looks at him. Then Miranda is tossed from where she was standing and then the cannon is destroyed as a Klingon who was given a very special drug overpowers Selina as Lex picks up the painstick as he walks over to Selina. You turned your back on me Lex says as he hits her in the stomach with the painstick as Selina screams in pain. He kneels at her. Oh I'm not done with you by a long shot take care of the other one while I have my way with her and Earth-2 Laurel Lex says as he looks at the Klingon. He nods and walks over to Miranda and drags her away by the leg. Then Team Arrow shows up. Lex sees them. Get away from Laurel now! Typhuss shouts as he aims his arrow at Lex. He looks at him. Or what? Lex says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I will kill you with a arrow through your heart Typhuss says as he looks at Lex. Lex backs off as Diggle and Dinah helps Earth-2 Laurel up. Typhuss looks at Earth-2 Laurel. Its all right now, you are safe Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. She looks at him. Thank you Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at him. Your weclome Laurel Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. Selina holds her arm and Miranda is wounded. Typhuss looks at them. Let me help you Typhuss says as he looks at them. Selina nods at him. Thanks Selina says as she looks at him. He looks at her.